


Three Years

by pinkvgn



Category: CLC (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, kino single father ftw, who's the babysitter? probably hui, who's the new daddy? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvgn/pseuds/pinkvgn
Summary: Do you know how hard it is to go on a date when you have two kids? Very.
Kudos: 4





	Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Wooseok and Eunbin babies, what about it? It's merely facts.

"Baby, no. You can't come with me. I won't be gone long, I promise. I _pinky promise_."

Hyunggu was kneeled down to the height of a teary-eyed three-year-old with his pinky sticking out. His eyebrows raised before wiggling which prompted soft laughter from the long-haired girl whose tears were long forgotten as she nodded, lacing her pinky with his own and shaking firmly.

"Come back soon...pwease." The girl's lips poke out, almost as if she was going to start crying again but Hyunggu quickly distracted her by pressing a firm kiss to the top of her head. "I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, tell your brother not to bully the babysitter okay? You know he's old."

Said babysitter was only a few feet away, watching the interaction with a look of offense. "I'm standing _right_ here?" Giggles met Hyunggu's ears and he smiled in relief, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about Eunbin while he was gone. Wooseok was another story...

"Wooseok?" Hyunggu called out in the direction of the five-year-old's bedroom. "Wooseok?" His voice increased in volume and there was a hint of annoyance in the name. With a heavy sigh and quiet steps, Hyunggu walks towards the boy's room, finding the surprisingly silent Wooseok hidden under his blankets, unmoving.

"Wooseok." His voice was much more gentle this time, tugging the blankets down to reveal Wooseok's head. Hyunggu was shocked to see the boy's eyes watering, the boy who cries at nothing, the boy with nonchalant exuberance was sad that Hyunggu was leaving for a couple of hours. Hyunggu didn't get to say anything to comfort the boy before Wooseok sprung up and clung to Hyunggu's chest with a death grip.

"Don't go!" Wooseok hid his damp face in Hyunggu's white button-up. "Bub...where do you think I'm going?" Hyunggu's hand came up to cup the back of Wooseok's head, patting it softly with hopes of calming him down. "You're going on a date right?" _Fuck._ "I heard you talking with Uncle Seungyoun the other night...you said you couldn't wait to get out of the house..." _Fuck...fuck._ "...that means you want to get away from us right?" 

Hyunggu immediately lifted Wooseok into his arms so they could be face to face, his brows knit with seriousness as he made eye contact with the five-year-old. "See, if you were more nosy, you would've also heard me say I know you and your sister are tired of me."

Wooseok shook his head so quickly, it made his black hair flop into his eyes. The action prompted a quiet chuckle from Hyunggu as he fixed the boy's hair. "Eunbin and I love you, ggu." Hyunggu could feel his heart swelling at the sentiment from the small child and he was almost contemplating staying home.

"I know we can be annoying...especially Eunbin..she's super annoying.." More chuckles fell from Hyunggu, quickly glancing at the door to see if the girl would appear with the number of times her name was mentioned. "What did I tell you about calling your sister annoying?" The little boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't say it in front of you or her."

"Thank you and I don't find either of you annoying, okay? Spending time with you both makes me the happiest I can be. You and Eunbin are my light, alright? No one can replace you guys."

"Not even your date?"

"Not even my date, bub."

Wooseok wiped at his face and grinned up at Hyunggu, his smile gummy due to his few missing teeth. "Then have fun! I can't wait to have a new daddy."

The child then wiggled his way out of Hyunggu's arms and ran towards the living room, sounds of sparing with his sister happening a few seconds later.

"New daddy?!"


End file.
